The Family Legacy
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Set Ten years after ENQ, Loretta & Atem's eldest Son is now Pharaoh, how will this young boy cope being King at such a young age & will he be able to follow in his Fathers footsteps... Storyline belongs to me & OC, Yugioh Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi
1. The Intruder

~Amenhotep's flashback~

It had been a relaxing day at the Palace, Loretta & Atem were celebrating their 20th wedding anniversary and everyone was content. It was also coming up to Prince Amenhoteps 18th birthday, the ascension to the throne was available at 16 but due to Atem still being well enough to rule he gave it up for the time being till his time came. Unfortunately today of all days his life was going to change rapidly, standing up from his throne Atem began to speak "Thank you very much to everyone once again for being there for us, in all my years as Pharaoh I've never felt so much love as I do now" he said with a dry cough, standing up from her throne Loretta placed her hand on Atem's back

"Are you ok, Atem...here have a drink, i think you've been talking too much & hurt your throat" she said picking up the chalice off the arm of his throne & passing it to him "Father, what's wrong" said Amenhotep with a look of real concern on his face as he rushed up to be by his Fathers side "I am fine my Son, no need to worry, just a slight tickle is all" not being convinced by his explanation Loretta notion that they go & stand out on the balcony so he could get some fresh air, watching his parents walk out hand in hand Amen' was happy that they were happy but he still had the nagging thought in the back of his mind that his Father wasn't letting on to what was truly wrong.

As the night went on everyone still remained in the throne room socializing & enjoying each others company, it was then that Amen' noticed a fault in his Father, every so often he would wince like he was in pain " _Why isn't mother noticing this_ " he thought as he kept his deep violet eyes on his Father

"As it is getting late, Loretta & I are going to retire for the night, thank you all again so much for...for" he stuttered as he grabbed his chest in pain dropping to his knees which earned a gasp from the people around them "Atem, whats wrong" said Loretta as she looked at Atem who was now covered in sweat "M-my h-heart" he stuttered "here Atem lay down" laying him down Loretta looked worriedly at Isis "Please Isis, can you help him" "I can try my Queen" said Isis with a bow as she kneeled down beside the Pharaoh "My King...please hold on I will try to help you" "hang in there Atem, im here" said Loretta as she picked up his hand giving it a small squeeze as she watched Isis' glowing hands hover over his chest "he seems to be ok now but I believe he just had a heart attack, are you able to get him back to his chambers my Queen?" said Isis looking up at Loretta "Amen' could you help me please" "Yes Mother, is Father going to be ok" "he just needs rest, he should be ok by morning...Atem, can you hear me, stay with us please" said Loretta as she put his arm over her shoulder & hers around his waist, noticing the glazed over look in his eye.

Getting to their room Loretta looked over at Amen' who still had a very worrying look on his face "It will be ok, your Father is a very strong man" "I know mum but I'm still worried, isn't this how GrandFather died" "No, he died from depression from which your Great-Uncle caused, this is a different set of circumstances altogether" "Amen'..." Atem said in a hoarse whisper "I will be fine, I love you, my Son and no matter what I will always be here to help and guide you" "oh Atem, please don't say that..." said Loretta with a whimper "Thank you, Father, your wisdom is much appreciated " "That's enough now Amen', I'm very proud of you too but now your Father needs his rest, you can talk more in the morning" "Goodnight Mother, Father" said Amen with a short bow "Good night Amen'" said both parents in unison "come on Atem I'll help you with your jewellery so you can sleep better tonight" said Loretta as she walked him over to the bed & helped him sit down.

The next morning Loretta awoke to find Atem still asleep, or so she thought "Morning Atem" she said placing a light kiss on his cheek "that's weird, he always up before me...come on Atem, time to wake up now...Atem" she said as she lifted his still arm up to check his pulse "oh no...Atem, can you hear me please wake up...Atem..." she said as tears welled up in her eyes, picking up his now limp & cold body she hugged him tight & started to cry out "Please Atem, please come back to me... I miss you ... I need you".

walking down the hall on the way to see his Father Amen' stopped, hearing the distinct sound of his mothers voice, "this can't be good, why is my Mother crying" rushing towards their room Amenhotep stopped in the doorway to see his Mother sitting up in bed hugging his Father, but something was wrong, his arms weren't around her

"M-Mother...I-is everything ok, is F-Father ok" turning her head to look at her son he noticed the long streams of tears staining her face "No Amen' its not, y-your Father...has...passed away, he must've had another heart attack in the night...I-I'm sorry my son" said Loretta through her sobs as she lay Atem back down "N-no...It cant be true...he can't be d...he told me last night that he was ok" he said as he too began to cry

"I-i don't want to be Pharaoh yet..." "come here Amen' " said Loretta putting her arm out to pull him into an embrace "It is well past time that you should have succeeded your Father, I'm sorry it had to happen this way...I better let the Royal guard know so we can have a meeting" "yes I guess you are right, I should let Shiera & Alex know, I wish Saquera was here her & dad were really close" "Yes...I wish your sister was here too, I miss her so much" said his Mothers words as they repeated in his head ~Flash back end~

"Mother..." he said waking up startled "oh, it was only a dream..." wiping the sweat off his face he looked over from his bed out to the balcony that fronted his room, now that he was Pharaoh he had inherited his parents bedroom to which his Mother had taken over his elder sisters chambers. It was never the same after his sister had left, she had left a massive hole in everyone's heart, not knowing still to this day what had happened to his sister still plagued his thoughts every day. Standing up Amenhotep walked over to his balcony resting his hands on the rail & looking up into the dark sapphire blue sky "I miss you so much Father, why did you have to go i need your help, how can i be a great Pharaoh without your guidance" he thought letting out a shaky sigh, closing his eyes

" _You can do it Amenhotep_ " came a ghostly baritone voice "Father!..." " _I am here for you my Son..._ " "I need your help, Father, I can't do this, I wish you were here"

" _You can do it...you need to believe in yourself_ as I _do...but_ I _am here_ I _will forever be in your heart & in your mind_" "I miss you so much..." " _As I you, but you are the Pharaoh now you need to be strong for the people of Egypt and your Mother, they look up to you...I am so proud of you my son...Be strong & remember...you...can...do it_" said Atem as he faded out

"Thank you, Father..." whispered Amenhotep "I will carry on your great Legacy and be the best Pharaoh that I can be..." he finished raising his hand to his bare chest & placing it on his heart.

A few days later Amenhotep was awoken by a knock to his door "Enter" he said in his now deepening groggy voice "I'm sorry to wake you Sire but you must come quickly, your presence is wanted immediately by the royal court" "argh...who sent you" said Amenhotep with a gruff tone to his voice "Um...Master Sabek Sire..." "Oh... what seems to be the problem.." he said sitting up & looking interested "He didn't say My Pharaoh..." "please let my cousin know that I will be there as soon as I can" "Yes Sire..." said the young boy with a bow as left the kings chambers.

Reaching the throne room Sabek rushed up to him panting "Oh thank Ra you're awake, an intruder has been spotted on the Palace grounds acting suspiciously" "Why didn't you come & tell me..." said Amenhotep narrowing his eyes at his cousin

"As the head priest I was busy readying the guards in await of your orders, My Pharaoh" he said with a slight respectful yet cheeky bow "Ok Sabek I will forgive you this time since you are my cousin, but please come & tell me, yourself, when you find out these things"

"Ok, I will try to remember to" "So...what did this person look like..." "from what sources have told me, they say he has snow white hair & wears a red cape like tunic" "no way...it can't be...but Mother dealt with him many years ago..." mumbled Amenhotep as his eyes widened in disbelief "Amen' is everything ok...what did you say about Mother..."

"The boy you just described sounds a lot like the Bakura that Mother & Father protected us from as young children" "No way!... You cannot be serious!" exclaimed Sabek "Ssssh Sabek, keep your voice down, i don't want the others hearing our conversation"

Placing his hand over his cousin's mouth "I need to see this boy for myself, i have only see Bakura once but i would know him from a mile away, Father said he has a very distinct scar on the side of his face, under his...Right eye " "Please be careful Amen'...I wouldn't know what to do if something ever happened to you"

"I will be fine, now where was I...oh yes..." he said as he started to walk into the throne room "Ok everyone, settle down please, i know this person has been spotted on the Palace grounds but maybe he is innocent for all we know, even still we must remain on high alert, Ankara...are you able to see anything with your Necklace " "I have tried my Brother but the necklace isn't showing me anything, my visions have been clouded..."

"I'm sorry to speak out of turn my King but my Ring has also been acting strangely" said Heba (Mahad & Manas Son) "I'm sure everything will be ok but we must prepare for the worst, i want you to keep an eye on your Necklace Ankara and let me know when anything comes up, in the meantime, Sabek can you bring the guards up to speed with what is going on & appoint them to their respective places, everyone else please report anything that you see as suspicious behaviour to me...Instantly! I am going to see my Mother letting her know what is happening, any questions...no...good, you are all dismissed" slowly walking up to his elder Brother with a respectful bow

"My Pharaoh, will you permit me to come & see Mother with you" "You don't have to bow to me Alex...we are brothers, yes you can come, I think that Mother would be happy to see you"

Arriving at his Mothers chamber he quietly knocked on the door "Mother..." "Amen' is that you, come in my boy" "Alexander is with me too," he said as he opened the door to see his Mother sitting on the end of her bed "Oh hello Alex, how are you liking your job as a member of the Royal court" "Hello Mother" "said the young boy with a bow

"Its good, Amen' is a very good and fair Pharaoh, just like Fa..." he said as he was cut off by the look on his Mothers face "Alex..." said Amen glaring at his younger brother & clearing his throat "Mother, I need to talk to you..." he continued as he took a seat next to his Mother

"An intruder was spotted today on the Palace grounds, i have set Sabek & Ankara up to keep watch along with the rest of the Palace guard" "Well done Amen', you are definitely following in your Fathers footsteps...I saw the look you gave Alexander, you don't have to worry about me I will be fine, i know your Father is in a better place...Yes i miss him, but he still keeps in contact with me spiritually" Loretta smiled

"How did you know I have been talking to Father" said Amenhotep with a gasp, looking at her son with a smirk Loretta said "I heard you talking to him a few nights ago, the funny thing was he had only just left me when i heard you go out onto your balcony" letting out a heavy sigh she continued " I couldn't help but sit and listen, I'm sorry Amen' I know the conversations you have with your Father are personal but what i miss most about him being gone is hearing the sound of his voice...I know you two don't understand what I'm saying because you aren't married or even have a Fiance' yet but your Father & I almost grew up together, we were married at a young age & as such we formed a very strong bond. I love you two boys so much but looking at you and hearing you speak Amen' reminds me so much of your Father when i hear you talking i almost think that Atem has come back to me but then i see that it's you & i feel a little heartbroken"

"Its ok Mother, we know you miss our Father very much & I'm trying every day to be as brave & as confident as he was...I..." said Amen as he was cut off but Ankara bursting through the door "Amen'!...Forgive me my Brother but the intruder has been spotted & detained, Sabek & Heba have him in front of your Throne awaiting for you to prosecute this no good scoundrel" "No worries Ankara...Thank you, that is excellent news, i will be down shortly"

"Ankara, how are you" "Mother, i didn't see you...I am fine thank you" she said with a slight bow "that's my girl" "Mother, I just remembered, you have had experiences with Bakura, haven't you..." "Yes i have, not long after Sabek was born he kidnapped me & tried to kill me but knowing your Father, him & his Royal court came looking for me & never gave up until i was found, why do you ask?" "well...We have reason to believe that this trespasser maybe the Son of Bakura..." "Now this i have to see, come on Amen' your Royal court is waiting for you, lead the way my Pharaoh," said Loretta standing up & bowing slightly "Mother...please..." said Amenhotep as he blushed.

Reaching the throne room Amenhotep was greeted by Sabek and Horus (Shada and Isis' son) "So...what do we have here" said Amen as he walked past the intruder who had been pushed down onto his knees, glaring at him with his deep violet eyes

"This is the boy who was caught trespassing sire" said Horus walking up to Amen' and bowing before turning side on to face said intruder "Do you not realise exactly how much trouble you are in, trespassing on the Palace grounds of the Pharaoh and then also being caught stealing from the palace guard" said Sabek who also to Loretta sounded just like his Father

"Stealing from the Pharaoh is an inexcusable crime, well...do you have anything to say for yourself," said Rosetta " I've got something to say alright...If it wasn't for your Mother..." the young boy said ferociously pointing at Loretta "My Father would still be alive, but because of your parents, I have no Father so i have to steal to help my Mother" seeing red Ankara stormed up the young boy, picking him up by the throat & smack him across the face

"Don't you dare talk about my Parents like that" she seethed "My Father was a good man & what your Father did to my Mother is unforgivable, he got what he deserved" "Thank you Ankara..." said Loretta with a nod towards her Daughter "And how dare you speak to the Great Queen that way" said Alex stood in front of his sister "What is your name boy" said Amenhotep looking down at him from his throne "my name is Ryou, your highness" he spat in a mock bow "how dare you mock the Pharaoh, to the dungeon with you, you are under arrest for thieft and trepass" said Sabek picking him up by the ropes that bound his hands, in a split second Ryou had his hands lose & had managed to slip the Rod out of Sabek's grip, getting behind Loretta,he held her with the rod to her throat "No body move or the 'Great Queen' get's it "Mother...No!" yelled Amen in fear of his Mothers life.

TBC...

* * *

OC Characters:

Amenhotep- Loretta & Atem's Son (Crown Prince & Puzzle holder)

Alexander (Second son & Amen's younger Brother, holder of the )

Ankara (Amen's twin Sister)- Holder of Millenium Necklace

Sabek- Priest Seto & Loretta's Son (holder of the )

Heba- Mana & Mahad's Son (Holder of the )

Rosetta -Rachelle (OC Elder sister)& Haasan (Protector of the Pharaohs) Daughter (holder of the )

Horus- Shada & Isis's Son (Holder of the )


	2. Ryou

previously

"No...Mother" said Amenhotep as he watched in horror as Ryou held the side of the M. Rod close to his mother's throat

* * *

"Please Ryou, don't hurt her... I love her..." "If you love her so much Pharaoh then get on your knees & bow before me and hand over your crown...you don't deserve to be king" Ryou spat at Amen "Never! I would never bow to the likes of you" "oh, so his highness has a temper...Like Father like Son" Ryou said with a snide laugh "Watch your tongue you impudent brat, that is the Great Pharaoh you are talking about, how dare you mock his son" Seto spat "And who are you to talk priest! Your Father was nothing special, just a lovesick jackal who couldn't keep his hands to himself" said Ryou letting out a maniacal laugh which sounded like his Fathers, just then a deeper than normal voice was heard just out of the throne room

"Lovesick jackal aye...that's rich coming from the son of a 'Tomb-Robber," Seto said with a dry chuckle "Father! Seto?" Sabek and Loretta said in surprise "But how..." "Shiera has been talking to me through our mind link, i may not be her Father but i am her uncle so we share a close enough bond to be able to read each other's thoughts...however, you Young man i suggest you let the Queen go if you know what's good for you, killing or injuring her will get you into much more trouble than your what pathetic life is worth" "Give me what i want & then maybe i will consider it" he seethed "What is it you want exactly" said Sabek as he softened his stance "I...I want...I want my Father back" he stuttered starting to break down with tears forming in his eyes "you know that's impossible right" Alex piped up before being elbowed in the ribs by Amen' "Ssh"

"I thought that if i took your Mother it may help me to get my Father back...My Father wasn't evil, it was the force possessing him that turned him against your Father's" he said looking at Sabek, Shiera, Alex and then to Amenhotep

"I'm sorry about what happened to your Father Ryou, i truly am, i now know how it feels to have lost a strong guiding force behind you but taking someone else's life isn't going to bring him back" said Amenhotep stepping down from his throne and walking towards Ryou "Why would you care or be sorry, it was your Mother that took his life away from him"

"Ryou..." Loretta whispered hoarsely "What happened to your Father actually wasn't my fault either, I never actually killed him...Yes i banged him up a bit but i did not kill him, you may think that Atem and I are to blame for your Fathers death...but we aren't, Atem was never able to kill anyone, his nature wouldn't allow such an act and like him, i was the same"

"b-but...I-I thought" "well what you thought was wrong...the last time your Father was seen Ryou, was by Atem, he had come into the Palace, making a nuisance of himself and had tried to make himself at home in Atem's throne, to which he was told sternly by Atem to 'Get lost'...I know how you feel Ryou, you loved your Father but in all honesty, I am exactly like you" said Loretta as she earned a gasp from her children and the other member of the royal court

"What are you saying, Mother...You are nothing like this boy" said Amenhotep who was starting to tense up again "What i mean is Amen', I too lost both of my parents at a young age to people who held an unnecessary grudge against my Father, i not going to relay my whole life's story but the point is...you can't take something from someone else and expect your life to get better, as Amenhotep said killing me won't bring your Father back to you, I'm sorry.."

"I-I can't believe it...all these years i was told that it was you who took my Father away from me..." he said loosening his grip on Loretta allowing her to breathe properly as he sunk to the floor "I-I'm s-sorry...I-I'm so sorry...i feel so stupid for what i have done, my mother will be so disappointed in me...she must be worried sick about me, i told her at least Two hours ago that i would be home in an hour..."

"Ryou..." said Loretta softly crouching down next to the young snowy hair boy "careful Loretta," said Seto as he watched her "What you did was wrong but maybe there is a way you can make it up to all of us..." "How?" he said with a sniff as he turned his head to look into Loretta's glistening sapphire blue eyes

"You have such fierce determination, but it's been used in the wrong way...If you were to use the determination for better things, I'm sure you would get further ahead in life than being jammed in a dungeon" "What can i do, now after what i have done, no one will trust me, especially since i look so much like my Father"

"Trust is something that has to be earnt, much like respect, like Atem, Amen' has earnt the respect he has from the people around him by being kind and caring, not a ruthless, power-hungry dictator"

"Where do i even begin, i have been stealing from you for the past two days & its only because the habit of stealing got the better or me that i did it in broad daylight that i got caught" "Well...returning what you stole would be a great start, what you took from my Fathers and GrandFathers tombs are precious possessions that belonged to their GrandFather before them" said Amenhotep

"Please Ryou, i know there is good inside of you, do what's right & return everything, if you do we will release you but you will have to serve Amenhotep as servant, that is only fair as punishment" said Loretta with her arms folded across her chest, nodding to Amen in agreement "But what about my mother, I love her so much, that is why i stole in the first place so I could buy food for her & my younger brother..."

"once you have returned everything i think it is only fair that you get to stay the night with your family before coming here, what do you think Amen' his punishment is up to you, i don't have any say in this matter any more..."

"Thank you, Mother, because I was taught so well by Father about fair and just punishment, i acknowledge that he was only doing this to support his family & not just out of greed, I think if he served me for two years that would be punishment enough, that is as a royal servant, not slave. Sabek if you would, could you please cut the ropes that bind his hands & help him up, I will personally escort him home"

"My Pharaoh" said Horus in shock "Are you sure, you might get attacked, let me go in your place Sire" he finished with a bow "Thank you Horus, you have always been one of my most loyal companions but you didn't let me finish, i was going to say, i will personally escort Ryou home with the help of Sabek"

"Amen' are sure? But you're the Pharaoh" "That's enough Horus, as your Pharaoh, Amenhotep knows what he is doing, why do you question his authority" "I'm sorry Master Sabek but.." "No buts Horus, as a member of Amen's royal court you are to trust what your Pharaoh says"

"Its ok Sabek i know he's worried about me, after all, we're friends, but no one has to worry, our Mother will assume her position back on the throne as Queen & i will be back with Ryou by morning...If you are ready Sabek we will go..." "Mother, will you be ok?" "Thank you for your concern Sabek but i will be fine, i have your Father," said Loretta as she gave her son a small hug

"Ok goodbye Mother, stay safe" he said hugging her back & kissing her cheek "You boys look after each other" "Its ok Mother, i feel i can trust Ryou now.." said Amen has began to walk out, looking back over his shoulder he turned to Loretta & thought through their mind link _'{I love you...}' '{I love you too Amenhotep & I'm so proud of you, you really are following in your Fathers footsteps_}' Thought Loretta back to him as a stray tear rolled its way down her cheek

"Everything ok Loretta..." said Seto placing a comforting hand on Loretta's shoulder "Thank you Seto, I'm fine, I'm so proud of Amenhotep, he's come such a long way since he was a small boy" "I know what you mean, I'm so proud of Sabek, I know he will never be Pharaoh but he is a high ranking member of Amenhoteps Royal court & now the holder of the Rod, like I used to be" "You should have heard him when Ryou first came into the Palace...He doesn't just look like you, he sounds like you too" Loretta said with a giggle.


	3. Saquera

It had been two days since Amenhotep had made his way home from the city letting Ryou reunite with his Mother & younger brother.

To Loretta's relief, they had come back in one piece, she trusted her Son but it was everyone that worried her, Loretta knew first hand that Egypt wasn't the perfect place to live but as Queen, she had gotten rid of a lot of the bad people who resided there.

As far as Amen' was concerned having Ryou as a personal servant was going well & the two boys had become friends to the point of Ryou calling Amenhotep by his name rather than his title, but none the less they were getting along.

This was going to be a very interesting two years not just for Ryou, who knew nothing about Palace life & Amenhotep who had only a slight idea of village life, being raised as a prince made conversations between the two very awkward at times but with the help of his mother he was able to chat away to Ryou happily.

"Amenhotep, Sire" said Ryou gently knocking on the Kings door trying to sound slightly formal "Come in Ryou" "Thank you Sire" he said with a small bow "Ryou.." Amen' scolded "what i have said about formalities," said Amenhotep with his arm folded

"Sorry Amen but your Mother was outside and so were some of your Royal court" "all is forgiven Ryou, now what do you have for me" Amen asked raising an eybrow

"I have brought some lunch for you" Ryou bowed "Thank you Ryou, i will be requiring bathing tonight before bed so if you could come back to my chambers at sunset, i will get you to run it for me & help me take off some of this gold jewellery, i know my Father always used to have trouble with his chest plate" Amen' said with a chuckle

"Is there anything else you would like me to do for you..." Ryou asked politely "No thank you, you can rest until sunset but now i have a meeting to attend to, that will be why you saw my Mother near my chambers"

"If you don't mind be saying Amen' how lovely I think your Mother is, she reminds me of my own Mother" "Thank you Ryou that is a very nice of you, now if you would you please leave me, i must prepare for the meeting" "oh..., enjoy your lunch, my Pharaoh" said Ryou making his way towards & out the door.

Back inside the room Amen' was about to get a visit from someone who he hadn't seen for a long time " _Well done...my Son..._ " came a deep voice, turning around in shock "Father! Is that you" Amen said in surprise

" _Yes Amenhotep...I'm sorry for frightening you_ " Atem nodded "how are you, Father..." Amenhotep asked, bowing to the spirit " _I am well and I have been watching you recently, I'm very proud of the way that you handle that situation with the young boy..._ "

"It was Sabek that saved Mother, he's the one you should be proud of" Amen' said hiding his eyes under his bangs " _Sebak isn't my Son...You are...You know, your GrandFather has been watching your progress as well & he often tells me how proud of you i must be... Unfortunately though my Son, I came to warn you of an impending danger that you are due to face_"

"What is it Father...please tell me..." " _it is to do with the new boy you have chosen to be your servant, Horus's Mother Isis, informed me of it not so long ago, she didn't want to alarm her Son so that is why i am here to tell you_ "

"but Father, I had Horus use the on him & there was no trace of evil intent..." Amen said looking at his Father is disbelief " _It's not him... it's his Father, he is going to try to get revenge on you by taking over one of your Royal court members...stay alert & look after your Mother, i have to go..._" Atem said sadly

"Father...Wait, come back...now what am i going to do, I've never had to deal with an Evil spirit before. I need to go & talk to Mother".

Stepping out of his chambers & into the hallway Amenhotep spotted his Mother but before he could say anything she started to walk away & then suddenly after taking a few steps collapsing alongside a pillar

"Mother...No!" he said as he ran to her "Mother...Can you hear me, please say something...Mother" slowly waking up Loretta opened her eyes to see her Son above her with tears welling up in his eyes "Amen', why are you crying," she said cupping the side of his face with her hand

"Oh thank Ra your alright," Amen' sighed in relief "Im sorry Amen' talking to your Father must have taken alot out of me..." Loretta sighed

"You were talking to Father?..." "Yes, i believe i was talking to him before he came to see you..." Loretta smiled

"Um...Mother, I have some disturbing news..." "Is it about Bakura..." she said standing up slowly "How did you know?" he said looking at her wide-eyed

"I think Atem told me the same thing as what he told you..." "I dont know what to do, why would he do this, i haven't hurt Ryou, in fact we are friends...what have I done wrong, Mother" Amenhotep asked with pleading eyes

"Nothing, I think old Akefia still has a something against your Father, so he's taking it out on you, but you don't have to worry, i will be there with you..." Loretta said placing her hand on Amen's shoulder

"I need to get everyone into the throne room so we are all there to support one another when he attacks" he said as he stopped walking & took the off from around his neck & holding the rope tight around his fist "{Everyone, Listen to me, i want all of you in the throne room, Sabek could you please bring your Father with you for it is my Mother that needs the most protection}"

"Is everything ok Amen' " Loretta asked "Yes Mother its fine i was just telling my Royal Guard to come to the throne room" Amen' nodded " _Wow every day he looks & sounds so much like Atem..." _Loretta thought to herself"Mother?..." Amen' asked raising an eyebrow at his Mother "I'm sorry Amen', we better go"

In the Throne room, Loretta was seated in her throne next to Amenhotep "Ok now everyone be on high alert, we don't know where & when Bakura will attack" Amen ordered "M-My F-Father...How? Why?" Ryou stuttered in disbelief

"Im sorry Ryou, its not your fault...believe us, we will do anything & everything we can to stop him..." said Sabek as he placed a reassuring hand on Ryou's shoulder "Thank you Sabek, I would hate for him to hurt anyone just because of me" Ryou sighed "Trust us Ryou, he won't" said Horus flaring his top lip in a snarl.

Just then a loud cry of pain of heard, standing up from his throne Amen' looked over everyone to see if they were ok, but to his horror, he noticed a strange dark aura consuming his Sister "Ankara, are you ok...what has gotten into you?" Amen asked with panic in his voice

"... **I am no longer your sister**..." the figure said in a dark & evil voice "Akefia" growled Loretta "Get out of my Daughters body, if you are here because of my Son then take me & spare him..." Loretta said as she stood up infront of Amen'

"Mother No! We can handle him without you sacrificing yourself...Please, Mother, I don't want to lose you too" Amen panicked " _Its ok Amen'..._ " Atem whispered in his ear "Father..." " _Yes my Son, don't be scared, your Mother is only trying to draw Akefia out_ " Atem smiled

"I trust you, Father, I just don't want anything bad happening to my Mother" Amen said looking at his Father out of the corner of his eye " _She will be ok..._ " Atem nodded

" **I see we have a visitor in the room, welcome your Majesty** ," said Bakura with a mocking bow "What is he on about Amen' " said Sabek looking confused "My Father is with me..." Amen smiled glancing over at Atem "You can't mean..." with a nod of his head Amen' confirmed Sabeks statement. "Come out & fight like a real man Bakura" Snarled Amen

" **Oh so the Son of the Great Pharaoh has decided to speak out for once, to what do I owe the pleasure** " "I want you to stop using my Sister as a mind slave & come out & face me" Amen growled

" **I'm afraid I can't do that** " he said making Ankara grin evilly " **so what's it gonna be your highness, will you fight your sister to save her, or shall I take over one of your other Friends instead** "

"You leave my Family & Royal court alone Bakura!...Father, help me, I don't want to fight Ankara" " _It will be ok Amenhotep...just believe in yourself_ " Atem said

" **Im afraid your Father can't help you now young Pharaoh, in order to get rid of me...you have to kill her** " "What! No, I refuse...I will not kill my own sister..." Amen snarled balling his fists

" **Have it your own way, its either the girl...or your Mother** " Bakura said making Ankara point at Loretta "Please Father, there must be something I can do, I won't kill anyone, especially not Mother..." Amen pleaded " _Im sorry...this is out of my hands now, there is nothing I can do..._ " Atem said as he faded out.

"Mother...I'm sorry" said Amen' as he drew his sword "Im sorry Ankara...please forgive me, little sister, I don't want to hurt you" drawing her sword also, Ankara ran at Amenhotep with the blade pointed straight at his chest

"Please Ankara, listen to me, you are stronger than this, I love you, little Sister and I know you would never do anything to hurt me..." Amen pleaded

" **I'm not your sister anymore, I am under Bakuras control now, I belong to him** " he said laughing manically through her " _I will get through to Ankara, she's my sister and I wont let anyone hurt her, including myself"_ Amenhotep thought to himself as he blocked various attacks that came at him

"Listen to me Ankara, I. Love. You." he punctuated after every word "I. will. NOT. kill you" " **What a shame, dear brother, I have no qualms about killing you"** she snarled striking Amen' with the tip of her sword

"Please Ankara, dont do this" he started again but now with tears staining his already stressed looking face "You are my twin sister, we have a very special bond, one of which cannot be broken" he said dropping the tip of his sword to the ground "I know you can hear me Ankara...please".

Taking his crown off he started again "This crown was passed down to me from OUR father, I know how much he meant to you also... _perhaps if she wears it Fathers spirit might be able to fight off Bakura's evil one"_ he thought as he walked up to Shiera & placing the crown on her head " _Please Father...help Shiera, I've done everything I can"_ Amen' thought _"You are very brave my Son...I will try"_ Atem smiled proudly _"Thank you, Father..."_ Amen' nodded

 _In Shiera's mind_

 _"Bakura! Get out of my Daughters mind"_ Atem said with a growl _"_ **Well if it isnt the Great Pharaoh Atem"** Bakura mocked " _I mean it Bakura!"_ **"There is nothing you can do to stop me, your pathetic son may have put your crown on my mind slaves head but it. will. do. NOTHING!"** he finished laughing evilly

" _Dont. you. dare call my son Pathetic! My Daughter has a very strong will & so does my Son they will defeat you!" "_ **Oh, my apologies Pharaoh, did I touch a nerve** _ **"**_ Bakura cackled

 _ **"**_ _Father..."_ Ankara said weakly _"Ankara...Is that you?..."_ Atem asked with a smile _"I need your help Father, I dont want to kill my twin...but Bakura has too much of a strong hold on me" Ankara said with sniff_

 _"I will help you my daughter, allow me to take over your body so i can connect with Amenhotep, the power of my will help us"_ Bakura starting laughing again " _Whats so funny"_ Atem snapped

 _"_ **Sorry Pharaoh, you see if you even try to communicate with your Daughter through your Son I will have him & your precious Queen killed" **Bakura sneered _"you wouldn't dare!"_ Atem growled _"_ **Oh but i would, did you think i would challenge your Son on my own"** said Bakura as he whistled through his fingers.

Back in the Palace

Hearing Bakuras signal a dozen or more men appeared out from behind the throne and the pillars surrounding Loretta, Amen & the rest of the royal court " _Loretta, be careful_ , _these men are dangerous & heavily armed" _Atem said to Loretta through their spiritual link " _Thank you Atem, I can sense that there are more of these men than what there appear to be too"_ she thought back, narrowing her eyes

" _Amen...can you sense the other intruders that are hidding"_ questioned Atem to Amen "Yes Father, I can, i believe there are another 20 or so in the shadows _"_ said Amen as he closed his eyes

 _"I cant do anymore but please look after your Mother" "_ I will Father...My Royal court will protect her" Amen' nodded to Atem "Draw your weapons my court & surround my Mother & Seto to protect them, there are more of these men that what meets the eye, so be on your guard"

"Yes Sire!" said Heba, Horus, Alex and Rosetta as they unsheathed their swords & daggers "On my mark, when they attack, you attack" Amen order as his eyes flicked back and forth "Right!" the four answered

With no one making a move the whole room was at a stand still, untill an arrow was fired which luckily hit Amen's chest plate narrowly avoiding his heart "Charge!" yelled Amen as he picked up the arrow, snapping it in half in one hand in his rage "Take them down, my sister has no control of her actions, i will try to get around to her".

Turning to look at Loretta with a smirk on his face Seto said "Just like old times, isnt it Loretta, are you still ok to fight" Seto smirked "Hey watch it" said Loretta pulling her sword with a smirk "im not as old as you, im more than capable of taking on these guys" she chuckled

"Woah, now thats the Loretta i know and love, ready" he said as he drew his own sword "ready as I'll ever be" Loretta answered looking back at Seto

As the sound of swords clashing continued throughout the Afternoon the fatality rate rose by the minute, fortunately for Amenhotep the only injuries that happened on his side were not life threatening and to his surprise, his Mother had taken out most of Bakuras henchmen.

"Give up Bakura! You can't win, I've taken out most of your men" Loretta growled wiping her sword on her dress " **I'm sorry your highness, but that isn't going to happen"** Bakura mock bowed

"What? But your defenseless" Loretta said in shock " **Has your memory has slipped in your old age, Queen Loretta or did you forget that I am still in possession of your precious daughter"** Bakura sneered as Loretta gasped

"Give my sister back Bakura! She hasn't done anything to you" Amen growled standing back up out of his throne " **Maybe not, but that rotten Mother and Father of yours have, your Father took my life all for leaving a few little 'scratches' on your Mother"** Bakura said through Ankara making her glare at Loretta

"M-Mother, is that true, did Father really take Bakura's life" Amen said looking in shock at Loretta "It is true Amen, but the story isn't completely truthful on Bakura's end..." Loretta said looking sadly at her Son "What actually happened was Bakura took me from your Fathers bed at night, out of the Palace to his hideout where he slashed my face, cut my hair and broken my leg, not to mention covering my body in numerous sized bruises, his punishment therefore was the death penalty"

Loretta sighed turning to her Son, "Im so lucky that you are still alive and are able to take your rightful place" "Why Mother, why are you so fortunate that I'm still alive" Amen' said looking curiously at his Mother

"Because when Bakura bet me up he hit me several times in the stomach and at the time I was kidnapped I was pregnant with you and your sister" Loretta said to Amen' looking into her sons shaking deep violet eyes

Watching her Sons eyes go from sorrow to anger and then stepping out in front of his Mother, Amen glared at his sister possesed body "I hate you Bakura, my family doesn't deserve any of this sort of treatment, first you torture my Father and then you kidnap my Mother almost killing her, almost killing my Sister and I in the process, I can't take this anymore, you need to leave my sisters body and leave my Palace _**Immediately**_ " Amen' seethed trying to settle himself down again

" **Your so called Family isn't as innocent as they seem young Pharaoh, do you have any idea what your GrandFather did to my village back when I was a boy, all for the sake of that 'thing' around you and your royal courts neck!"** Bakura snapped "Leave my GrandFather out of this Bakura, he was a good man and I am going to be following in his and my Fathers footsteps" Amen' snapped back

" **Watch your tongue** _ **Pharaoh,**_ **I can always decrease your family by another member, if your not careful"** Bakura said as he made Ankara raise her sword up near her throat "Leave her alone Bakura, what do you mean by decreasing my family by another member" Amenhotep said as he stopped walking and raised an eyebrow

With the whole room going quiet, Loretta suddenly gasped as the realisation of who Bakura was talking about finally hit her "Saquera" Loretta whispered "Mother, did I just hear you correctly, did you just say Saquera" Amen asked turning to looking at his Mother in shock

 **"Congratulations your Majesty, you figured it out. Yes it was me who took your precious Daughter "Saquera" 20 long years ago, she is still alive but now that you have killed all my followers you will never find her** " Bakura said as he clapped slowly

 **TBC...**


End file.
